footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 UEFA Super Cup
| team1score = 2 | team2 = Atlético Madrid | team2association = | team2score = 4 | details = After extra time | date = 15 August 2018 | stadium = A. Le Coq Arena | city = Tallinn | man_of_the_match1a = Diego Costa | man_of_the_match1atitle = | man_of_the_match1b = | man_of_the_match1btitle = | referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) | attendance = | weather = Partly cloudy 18 °C (64 °F) 71% humidity | previous = 2017 | next = 2019 }} The 2018 UEFA Super Cup will be the 43rd edition of the UEFA Super Cup, an annual football match organised by UEFA and contested by the reigning champions of the two main European club competitions, the UEFA Champions League and the UEFA Europa League. The match will feature two Spanish sides, Real Madrid, the winners of the 2017–18 UEFA Champions League and the defending champions having won the previous two editions, and Atlético Madrid, the winners of the 2017–18 UEFA Europa League. It will be played at the A. Le Coq Arena in Tallinn, Estonia, on 15 August 2018, and it will be the first European club final held in Estonia. In March 2018, UEFA announced that a fourth substitution will be allowed in extra time and that the number of substitutes has been increased from 7 to 12. The kick-off time has also been changed from 20:45 CEST to 21:00 CEST. Atlético Madrid won the match 4–2 after extra time for their third UEFA Super Cup title. Teams This will be the fifth all-Spanish Super Cup, and the fourth in the last five years. This will also be the first Super Cup to be played by two teams from the same city. A Spanish side has appeared in the Super Cup for nine of the previous ten years. Additionally, as both teams are from Spain, the Super Cup will be won by a Spanish team for the ninth time in ten seasons and for five consecutive years. Real Madrid are aiming to win their fifth Super Cup, which would tie them with record-holders Barcelona and Milan, while having won the last two editions, have the chance to become the first team to win three consecutive Super Cups. On the other hand, Atlético Madrid, having won the previous two Super Cups they played in, have the chance to become the first team to win their first three Super Cups. This will be the tenth Madrid Derby match in European competitions, with all previous nine matches having been in the European Cup/UEFA Champions League. Real Madrid hold the advantage with 5 wins, 2 draws and 2 defeats, and have never been knocked out by Atlético Madrid either over two legs or in a one-match decider. Venue The A. Le Coq Arena was announced as the final venue on 15 September 2016, following the decision of the UEFA Executive Committee meeting in Athens, Greece. The stadium will be known as the Lilleküla Arena due to UEFA's sponsorship regulations. Pre-match Ticketing With a stadium capacity of 13,000 for the match, around 70% of the tickets are available to fans and the general public, available for sale to fans worldwide via UEFA.com from 5 to 26 June 2018 in three price categories: €130, €90, and €50. The remaining tickets are allocated to the local organising committee, UEFA and national associations, commercial partners and broadcasters. Match Officials On 2 August 2018, UEFA announced that Szymon Marciniak of Poland would officiate the match. Marciniak has been a FIFA referee since 2011, and officiated at UEFA Euro 2016 and the 2018 FIFA World Cup. He will be joined by his fellow countrymen, with Paweł Sokolnicki and Tomasz Listkiewicz as assistant referees, Paweł Raczkowski and Tomasz Musiał as additional assistant referees, and Radosław Siejka as reserve assistant referee. The fourth official for the match is Romanian Ovidiu Hațegan. Details The Champions League winners will be designated as the "home" team for administrative purposes. |time = 22:00 EEST |team1 = Real Madrid |score = 2–4 |aet =yes |team2 = Atlético Madrid |goals1 = Benzema Ramos |goals2 = Costa Saúl Koke |stadium = A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance = |referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) |report = Report }} See also *2018 UEFA Champions League Final *2018 UEFA Europa League Final External links * *2018 UEFA Super Cup: Tallinn, UEFA.com 2018 Super Cup Category:Real Madrid C.F. matches Category:Atlético Madrid matches